


Soft & Beautiful

by Smurphyse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ? - Freeform, ALso send prompts to my tumblr plz, Angst, Body Worship, Emotional Comfort, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Fluff, Ineffable Wives, Lesbians, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Smut, Some angst, body conscious, body issues, fem!aziraphale, hope so, i think just to be sure, ineffable, like you praise yourself and you getoff?, love handles, make sense?, opposite praise kink?, stretch marks, trigger warning, tw: body issues, whoo, whoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurphyse/pseuds/Smurphyse
Summary: Prompt from a nonnie on Tumblr!I chose to go with Az is uncomfortable about her body and Crowley shows her how amazing it really is!!I had a lot of fun writing this! Please send me more prompts on Instagram @smurphart and @cumberbabeswillrise on Tumblr!Hi! If you're still accepting Good Omens prompts, what about something with Ineffable Wives where Az's self-conscious about her body and Crowley's there to show her how much she loves it (sfw or nsfw up to you). Or the other way around, Az being abs fine with her body and Crowley being like "damn, she's pretty!" I love your fic on AO3 you write so beautifully!





	Soft & Beautiful

_ It’s going to be a good night.  _ Date night! It was Crowley’s favorite night of the week. Surely, they could make date night  _ every _ night of the week, though according to Aziraphale it would be “overly indulgent and gluttonous.” A bit ironic, coming from her, but whatever, Crowley could pack a week of dates into one single Thursday. She loved the opportunity to dream up all those things for them to do anyways. 

As per usual, Crowley had a box of chocolates in her right hand, and a bouquet of lilies in her left, both done up with red and black bows. Crowley knew Aziraphale wouldn’t mind if the sweets and flowers were absent each week, but she loved to see her wife’s face lit up as she unwrapped the bows; it sent her heart into absolute overdrive. 

She had a delicious night planned; some sushi at Az’s favorite place, then the Botanical Gardens (a bit of hanky panky on the roof under the stars), then some cheesecake for dessert (which they’d saved from a lunch date yesterday), and Aziraphale for second dessert. A Perfect Night. She was practically skipping as she made her way to the bookshop, weaving in and out of the busy SoHo foot traffic, ignoring the many men and women staring at her.

If you asked Crowley how she thought she looked tonight, she would smile devilishly and tell you, “Absolutely ravishing, darling,” and she would be correct. Her long black skirt clung to her hips and fanned out fabulously as she rounded corners, burnt-orange crop top clinging in the places Aziraphale liked best. The way her Creepers sounded  _ clomping _ along the sidewalk made her feel powerful and larger than life. It was a bit chilly for October, but she could always miracle up a cardigan if she got cold. She’d probably snuggle closer to Aziraphale instead of doing that, though, it seemed much more  _ fun _ . 

She pushed open the door to the shop with her hip, watching the flowers in her hand closely, willing them to stay perfect or Aziraphale.  _ Your reward is seeing that smile on her face… and maybe I won’t toss you down the garbage disposal. _

“Angel!” she called, looking through the stacks for Az. She rounded three or four bookcases before deciding she wasn’t down in the shop, “I brought chocolates!”

Receiving no response, Crowley made her way up the spiral staircase, wincing with anxiety each time it groaned under her weight. She supposed Aziraphale kept it together with pure will as well, the same way Crowley did gas in the Bentley.

She poked her head through the bathroom door, no Aziraphale. She looked through the library Aziraphale had upstairs (obnoxious, she knows, but where else would she keep her  _ personal _ books?), no Aziraphale. She was about to bypass the bedroom completely and go back downstairs when she heard a groan coming from inside. 

She rounded the corner quickly, thinking her angel could be injured, or worse, only to find Aziraphale inside. She stood in front of her dressing mirror, her soft curves clad only in underwear. The light blue lace wrapped itself softly around her hips and over her breasts, the delicate stitching standing brightly against her pale skin. Her usual light makeup was already applied, her white curls hung over her shoulders, the top half done up in a small bun (just as Crowley taught her how to do).

“Angel,” Crowley swallowed thickly, giving Az a megawatt smile when she turned to face her. She did not return Crowley’s smile, wringing her hands looking dejected.

“Hello, dear.” She turned back to the mirror, her eyes running down the length of her body critically, teeth buried deep in her bottom lip, worry etched across her soft and delicate features.

“I brought chocolates,” Crowley sing-songed, shaking the box for emphasis. Aziraphale just looked at her through her mirrored reflection, that same upset look flashed over her face once more. “You’re not ready yet, not that I mind. I love the underwear.” She gestured at Aziraphale’s breasts in the reflection, wiggling her fingers gaily. She dropped her hands when Aziraphale  _ still  _ didn’t smile, “What’s wrong, angel?” 

Crowley set the box and flowers down on a nearby table, then walked up behind Aziraphale, wrapping her hands around her waist and placing a sweet kiss on her neck. Their eyes met in the mirror again, and Az gave her a small smile. 

Crowley kissed her shoulder, trailing damp kisses up the side of her neck until she reached the back of her ear. “You don’t like chocolate anymore?” Crowley gave her hips a squeeze, expecting Aziraphale to giggle and lean further into her like she usually did, but she wriggled out of Crowley’s grasp instead.

“I hate it when you do that,” she groaned, her face flush with new anger as she pushed her wife away. Her lip trembled slightly, and she turned back to face the mirror again, hands coming to rest against her stomach. She trailed them slowly over her waist and then over her love handles, coming to a stop above her thigh. She sighed as she looked at herself, the angry blush across her cheeks turning dark red as Crowley’s heart broke apart in her chest.

“Angel,” Crowley whispered, hurt. She had been excited for tonight, and figured Aziraphale would be too, not upset about something like  _ this,  _ something that didn’t matter. “Talk to me.”

She wanted to reach out and grab Aziraphale, to hold her close and brush her fingers through her hair as she listened to her, but she kept her distance, waiting for her angel to come to her. She watched her face in the mirror, waiting for Aziraphale to smile at her like usual, but she rounded on her instead, hands on her hips as she faced her wife. 

“Do you think I’m fat?” 

Crowley’s eyes widened in shock, “What’s it matter that you’re fat?”   
  


“So you  _ do _ think I am fat?”

“Doesn’t matter what I think, angel, matters what  _ you  _ think. I like how you look no matter what. What’s it matter that you’re a big girl?”

She looked at Crowley, guilt flushing over her features over her outburst. She tucked a stray curl behind her hair, eyes moving to the floor. “Gabriel says I’m soft.”

“Well,  _ fuck  _ Gabriel.” Pause to backtrack, “Don’t, actually, fuck me instead,” Crowley shouts, shaking her head, “Who gives a shit about him or his opinions?”

“Well, you both agree that I’m fat.” Her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes wide as she looked at Crowley. God, she could be so  _ dramatic _ .

“Fat, skinny, you’re my angel. I love you the way you are,” Crowley countered, crossing her own arms, daring defiance.   
  


“You mean you love me in  _ spite _ of how I look.”

“Mmm, not what I said. Stop being stupid.” Aziraphale’s mouth flew open in outrage, but Crowley cut her off with a wave of her hand, “You’re soft, so what? You’re fat, so what? Angel, I 

love soft Aziraphale. I love  _ fat _ Aziraphale. You know why?”

“Why?” 

“Because I love  _ Aziraphale _ . I love you, I love your hair, I love your books, I love  _ you _ .” Crowley stepped forward until she was just in front of Aziraphale. “Plus, you’re so soft to touch, angel.” 

Crowley reaches out a hand, lightly trailing a finger up her thigh, smiling softly as Aziraphale shivers. Az’s arms uncross, falling to her sides as she leaned into Crowley’s welcoming touch. Her wife’s fingers began rubbing light circles into her thigh as she breathed in her ear.

“Like a pillow, and the sounds you make when I touch you are so lovely.” Aziraphale felt Crowley’s smile against her cheek as she gasped at Crowley’s words. Crowley’s long, slender fingers smoothed a path up Aziraphale’s chest and neck, followed by Crowley’s warm kisses.

“Th-that’s not my poi-point, Crowley,” she stuttered, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to keep her head straight. Her mind was getting hazy the more Crowley’s hands wandered around her waist and into the band of her underwear.

“What is your point, then?” Crowley murmured against Az’s neck as she sucked dark marks along the hollow of her throat. One of her hands reached down to rub Aziraphale through her lace -originally a surprise for her wife before she started looking too long in the mirror.

“I don’t like the way I look sometimes,” she groaned in frustration, her mind flashing once more the the way her love handles hung over her hips, the stretch marks along her belly and breasts clawing through her desire-fueled haze. 

  
Aziraphale turned away from Crowley again to look in the mirror, and Crowley laced her hands around Az’s waist again anyway, looking at her body with love and reverie.

Crowley frowned as she saw Aziraphale’s look of shame, resting her head on her wife’s shoulder. Suddenly, she flashes Aziraphale a damnable smile full of lust and excitement, “Can I show you my favorite look on you?” 

Aziraphale glowers at her, knowing her scheming face all too well. Crowley moves her head from her shoulder and kisses it. Her hands begin to wander once more, squeezing and grazing sensitive spots, one of them coming to a rest underneath her bra clasp, the other resting once more in her waistband.

“I, uh, I suppose,” Aziraphale breathes, her eyes fluttering shut as Crowley’s hand dips under her panties, middle finger stroking her lightly as she feels wetness growing. Crowley smiles against her shoulder as she applies more pressure, only slightly, just enough to dampen her fingertip as Aziraphale leans into her embrace.

Crowley kisses her shoulder again, nipping marks along her neck. Her tongue swiped after each bruise, easing some of the pain as Aziraphale began to squirm beneath Crowley’s touch. She wanted to squeeze her thighs together, to get  _ some _ friction, but her standing position made it nearly impossible. 

Without warning, Crowley’s other hand snaps the clasp of Az’s bra open, and she gasped loudly in shock, her eyes flying open to meet Crowley’s yellow ones. Crowley winked at her, chuckling against her wife’s shoulder as she slid the bra off and dropped it to the floor.

“I thought you were showing me your favorite outfit,” she growls, her brain upsettingly clear, the wonderful haze she had been in shattered, in a single instant. 

“Oh, no, darling.” Crowley bites her shoulder softly, then kisses it away, “I’m going to show you my favorite  _ look _ on you… my favorite face you make, my favorite view…” She looks back to the mirror lecherously, smiling as she hooks a finger around Az’s waistband, pulling her underwear down as she begins to protest.

“Oh, no no no, the bed is  _ right  _ over there! Less than five feet!” Az cries, stuttering protests as Crowley kneels to pull her underwear the rest of the way off.

“Do you trust me?” Crowley asks, nudging the panties over still complying Aziraphale’s feet. She kisses the inside of her knee, nuzzles her thigh as she looks up at the angel. Her big yellow eyes pleading with Aziraphale with unabashed love and faith, asking for the same in return. 

“Of course I do,” she relents, watching nervously as Crowley moves to lean the dressing mirror down, so that it’s focus is Crowley on her knees. 

Crowley moves back between Aziraphale’s legs, still on her knees, and kisses her way up her thighs, alternating little nips and licks along each of them as she nudges them apart with her hands. She looks up at Aziraphale before she continues, looking for permission. Aziraphale, teeth sunk deep into her bottom lip, nods, earning a hungry smile from the demon.

Aziraphale gasps loudly as Crowley leans forward and greedily delves her tongue into her, her hands flying to the ginger’s poofy curls. Crowley groans deeply as she tugs on her hair, the feeling of it vibrating through Az as she uses Crowley to hold herself up.

The warmth building in her blossoms white hot as Crowley’s tongue flicks and soothes along her clit, and a sob of content escapes her as Crowley begins to push two fingers in her, giving her no time to adjust to their pressure before she starts to pump them quickly. 

“C-Crowley,” she whined. Her knees were beginning to tremble beneath her, and she was grateful that Crowley didn’t seem to mind her fisting her hair so tightly. It was the only thing holding her up as she shook and rocked against her fingers and tongue.

Crowley watched her hungrily as she consumed her, tongue hot and wet and pushing against her so quick and pointedly she felt tears begin to spring in her eyes as she neared her climax. 

“Cro-,” Her wife’s fingers scissored and bent inside Aziraphale, brushing her and filling her with such pressure and ecstasy that she couldn’t even warn Crowley as she came, shaking and trembling as she cried out, clenching and squeezing her thighs as Crowley worked her over.

When she finished, Crowley used her free hand to ease Aziraphale’s fingers from her hair, wincing as her wedding ring snagged a stray hair. She sat back on the floor, leaning against the bedframe and spreading her legs apart, patting the insides of her thighs as she beckoned Aziraphale. 

“Sit,” she commands, smiling and taking Aziraphale’s hand to help her down, legs still trembling. Crowley kissed her temple as she settled between her legs, pulling her close against her chest and smiling. The moment Aziraphale settled into her, Crowley’s hands began to wander again, one moving to cup her below, still shaking with sensitivity, the other brushing circles along her stomach.

“Now,” she whispers, her voice dripping like honey with lust and desire, “look at yourself.  _ This  _ is the view I get to see every time I go down on you. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Aziraphale followed her gaze to the mirror. From this angle, they both could see  _ everything,  _ and her heart skipped in her chest, fighting to break it’s way out and run down the stairs, out the bookshop, and away from her forever.    
  


“I- I don’t know, Crowley,” she whispered. The light from the street poured through the half-shuttered blinds, blanketing the two of them in dusted lamplight. Their tangled bodies -Crowley’s still upsettingly clothed- pink and heaving as Crowley smiled at her,  _ all of her _ . She saw the way it highlighted every curve, every drop, every place that rolled together when she sat or stretched. She saw every pink line and dimple, every inch of cellulite put on full display and still Crowley  _ looked _ . She didn’t look  _ past, _ or  _ ignore, _ she  _ saw every roll, lump, dimple, and she smiled at all of it. _

“It is.” she dips her fingers in, brushing the clit on her way out. Az gasps quietly at the touch. Crowley begins kissing behind her ear, her other hand reaching up to lightly rub her nipple. Az leans into her touch now as Crowley works her over, fingers setting another steady pace of rocking, slipping around her with ease, her love welcome and warm against the cool floor.

“You’re soft like velvet, and I can’t get enough of you. I love feeling your skin, love feeling you pressed against me. It’s intoxicating, the smell of vanilla and musk… I could spend all day underneath you, breathing in that smell, whether it be you riding my face… or napping, I’ll do it over and over again.”

Az’s eyes shut tightly as she comes, Crowley telling her how beautiful she is until she finishes, shuddering and moaning softly as Crowley only slows her torturous rubbing on Az’s clit slightly. The heat in her cheeks was unbearable, and she could feel Crowley sweating behind her, her shoulder damp as Aziraphale rolled her head back onto it.

“Look how cute you are,” Crowley whispers, her finger moving so slightly, Az’s legs twitching in sensitivity. Crowley kisses her again, and Az shivers as Crowley’s pace begins to quicken again. “Especially like this… cheeks red, eyes blown with lust, legs apart just for me. An absolute moaning mess as you quiver under my touch. It’s breathtaking.”

Crowley moves one of her hands to hold Az’s hips down, squeezing one of her love handle softly. Az cringes, but Crowley holds her still, her fingers unrelenting as Aziraphale tries to hold onto  _ any _ piece of sanity still bouncing around in her brain. 

“You know how I feel about that…”

“You’re soft and beautiful, angel.” her hand squeezes again, moving across Az’s stomach and thighs, putting pressure, Crowley’s other hand slowing on her clit slow in antagonization. “Trust me and look at how soft and beautiful you are.”

“Crowley, please…” Aziraphale panted, squeezing her legs together tightly, groaning at the loss of pace. She _ached _for friction, for another release, just _one_ _more._  
  


“You want something, darling?” 

“Please make me come again,” she begged, on of her hands snaking up behind her to grip Crowley’s hair tightly, a shock rolling through her as Crowley groaned in her ear, “Please!”

“You have to say it, and I will. I might even make you come a fourth time.” The thought made her head swim, and she moaned in frustration as she tried to form words. 

Az nuzzles her face into Crowley’s neck, her legs tightening again around Crowley’s softly moving hand, a pathetic, carnal attempt to finish what had been started. “Say it, darling.  _ ‘I’m soft and I’m beautiful,’ _ say it and I’ll make you come.” 

When Az doesn’t answer, she lightly grabs her chin and makes her look toward the mirror. “I love looking at you like this, darling. You’re absolutely  _ divine _ . The way you bite your lip is so god damned sexy it makes me want to come just from giving you pleasure.” Az moans loudly at the thought, feeling Crowley grind against her back, wetness pooling underneath her skirts. “ _ Please _ let me hear you.”

Unsure, her voice a bit quiet, “I’m sssoft,” she whispers mouth agape as Crowley picks up her pace, “and beautiful.” 

A smile spreads across her face as Crowley’s hand adds more pressure, her stomach turning in anticipation. Crowley groaned in her ear as she wriggled in her grasp, hooking her ankles around Aziraphale’s to stop her moving as much. 

“I’m soft and beautiful,” she groaned, louder this time, living for the attention and joy she felt as she watched herself writhe and be held open by her wife, Crowley’s look of pure bliss shook her to her core. She believed it, she  _ knew _ .

“Again,”

“I’m soft  _ and  _ beautiful,” she moaned as Crowley’s eyes caught hers in the mirror. She smiled wolfishly at her, a curl stuck to her forehead with sweat as she whispered  _ ‘again, again, again,’ _ in Aziraphale’s ear. Then, she caught her  _ own  _ eyes in the mirror and smiled as she declared loudly, “ _ I’m soft and beautiful,” _

“Good girl, angel,  _ again,”  _ Crowley grinds against Az’s back for  _ any _ friction or relief, her knees tightening around Aziraphale as she moans into her ear, her orgasm shuddering through her in waves as she listens to Aziraphale praise herself.

“I’m, I’m soft an-” her orgasm over takes her. Crowley rides her through it, hands roaming and rubbing as she goes, the hot dampness coating her hands as she shakes against Aziraphale, holding her tight as they both ride out their climaxes on the floor of the bedroom, the mirror forgotten as they clung to one another.

“And  _ beautiful, _ ” Crowley finishes, her arms clamped vice-like around Az’s body, her ankles still holding her down against the floor. 

After a while, breathing through their fatigue, she loosened her grip, unhooking her ankles from Aziraphale’s, placing a kiss to her temple. Aziraphale collapses in her arms, head lolled over Crowley’s shoulder, panting heavily. Slowly, she turns to face Crowley on her stomach, groaning as she brushed against her sensitivity, “How’s this view?”

Crowley looks over her shoulder to look at her ass, and Az gave it a small wiggle. Smiling ear to ear, Crowley whispered, “Breathtaking, angel, an absolute godsend.” Her forehead shone with sweat, yellow eyes heavy with exhaustion as she held Aziraphale.

Grinning, Az runs a hand up Crowley’s skirts, pushing them above her knees. Crowley’s brow furrows in confusion, “What are you doing?”

“You told me to fuck you. Earlier, remember? It’s payback.”

Crowley rolled her head back and let out a heavy laugh, “I love you, angel.”

“I love you, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***I really hope you guys like this. I had a really good time fantasizing about this and then writing it. Idk where the mirror part came from, but it really struck home with me? I’m by no means a big person (I’m actually underweight due to a debilitating illness, whoo, and it bothers me how my body looks sometimes, so undernourished and sick looking), I used to have really bad body issues (anorexia and bulimia) and though now I am 100% confident with how I look I know not everyone is and I still have fleeting moments of doubt with my sexual attractiveness. I actually laid down in front of my floor length mirror and tried to imagine this scene/sexual situation with another person. By myself, it would be unbelievably daunting to do anything like masturbate and do it. It terrified me to think about!! But then I imagined someone like Crowley, who would love me unconditionally and wholly and never judge me, goading me to accept and love my body and self, to see myself as sexy and attractive as my partner would, and the end part of the scene (“I’m soft and beautiful”) just exploded into my mind at breakneck speed. 
> 
> I really hope you liked it, Nonnie. I hope it was okay, and that I didn’t accidentally offend any big girls by it? I was trying to write it like if I my partner was chubby or big, and I tried to worship her through Aziraphale. Please comment and kudos if you liked it, it would mean a lot to me.  
You can also follow me on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter @dustylangdon
> 
> Send me more prompts!!!!!! <3 I also do art! (badly, but still!!)


End file.
